1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to ergonomic keyboard systems for providing data entry and/or gaming inputs to one or more devices. In particular, this invention directs itself to a hand held gaming and data entry system which can function as a game controller and as an ergonomic keyboard. Still further, this invention directs itself to a hand held system having an ergonomic housing having first and second upper surface portions supporting a plurality of first surface controls. The ergonomic housing further includes another surface having a plurality of second surface controls. More in particular, this invention pertains to a hand held system wherein the first surface controls and the second surface controls can be operated independently, for producing character codes without chording, to generate all of the lower case characters of an alphabet. Obviously, generation of upper case characters requires the use of a SHIFT or CAPS LOCK key in combination with the key switch for a particular character.
2. Prior Art
Keyboard data entry systems and game controllers are known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,654; 5,486,058; 5,481,263; 5,479,163; 5,451,053; 5,432,510; 5,426,449; 5,408,621; 5,332,322; 5,317,505; 5,207,426; 5,160,919; 5,137,384; 4,917,516; 4,655,621; 4,552,360; 4,533,446; 4,727,478; 4,680,577; 4,518,164; 4,516,939; 5,443,789; 4,442,506; 4,360,892; 3,990,565; German Patent #30804; PCT Publication #WO86-05143; European Published Patent Application #EP213022; the publication entitled xe2x80x9cSemicaptive Keyboardxe2x80x9d, Xerox Disclosure Journal, Vol. 1, No. 2, Feb. 1976, and, the publication entitled xe2x80x9cHand-held Data Input Devicexe2x80x9d, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 11, April 1984.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,565; 5,137,384; 5,160,919; and, 5,426,449 are directed to ergonomic keyboard systems wherein the user""s hands are substantially vertically oriented when the keyboard is used. Such systems disclose utilizing somewhat standard QWERTY keyboard formats, as opposed to a format which is capable of higher speed data entry. However, such systems do not disclose an ergonomic housing that is adapted to be supported by the two hands of the user while the user operates the key switches during data entry.
Over the years, many prior art systems have presented alternatives to the QWERTY format as a means of increasing typing speed. While those systems would permit a user to type faster, they required a user to learn the new keyboard layout. In spite of the potential typing speed increase, the public has been loath to adopt any keyboard format other than the old QWERTY arrangement. It is clear that once typists become familiar with a keyboard layout, a promised increase in typing speed is not sufficient motivation to learn an additional keyboard arrangement.
During the past decade there has been a tremendous growth in the use and ownership of computers, game software and video game systems. As a result, children and young adults have become very accustomed to handling and using game controllers that incorporate multidirectional switches. This growing portion of the keyboard-using population is more likely to adopt a keyboard format that is arranged like a game controller, can function as a game controller, is ergonomically designed, allows users to enter data while seated in a reclined position away from a desk, and offers greater typing speed. The likelihood of the instant invention being adopted by a large segment of the keyboard-using public is further enhanced by the fact that all of the alphabetic characters of an alphabet (lower case) can be generated without the use of chording (the simultaneous operation of two or more keyboard switches).
A hand held gaming and data entry system is provided. The hand held gaming and data entry system includes a housing contoured to be grasped by two hands of a user. The housing has an first surface portion and a pair of hand grip portions extending from the first surface portion to a displaced second surface portion of the housing. The contour of the housing includes a pair of recessed portions disposed on opposing sides, in the hand grip portions, for contiguous contact with a portion of the user""s hands. The hand held gaming and data entry system also includes a first set of pushbutton switch controls disposed on the first surface portion of the housing for operation by the user""s thumbs to output signals representing a first portion of alphabetic characters of an alphabet. Additionally, the hand held gaming and data entry system includes a second set of switch pushbutton controls disposed on the hand grip portion of the housing for operation by the user""s fingers to output signals representing a second portion of alphabetic characters of the alphabet.
It is therefore a feature of the invention to provide a two-handed keyboard with switch pushbutton groupings and/or multidirectional switches to provide high speed data entry, ergonomically.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an easy to learn keyboard system that is faster to learn than the QWERTY keyboard, as the user""s fingers and thumbs can generate all of the alphabetic characters without their displacement from the respective HOME switch pushbutton assemblies or groupings.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a hand held gaming and data entry system which frees the user from having to provide data entry at a desk, or with an apparatus balanced on the user""s lap.
These and other advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.